


FAREWELL

by EowinSymbelmine



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Light Angst, Reeeeeeally post-RoK, This fic is older than my son, This little snipet is turning 12, Thoughts about death, my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EowinSymbelmine/pseuds/EowinSymbelmine
Summary: Arwen reflects about Aragorn's passing





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Despedida](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/258161) by Eowin Symbelmine. 



> DISCLAIMER: "Lord of the Rings", its characters and Universe don't belong to me, J.R.R. Tolkien was born first and took it all. I just like to play God with the lifes of my favourite characters, muahuahuahuahua
> 
> ALSO: please, be kind about any grammar/ortography issues, and point them out to me on the comments. English in not my first language AT ALL.

So distant, so far away. Those days of happiness and joy are so far away... now everything is just the shadow of a memory, a misty remembrance, long, long past. Never again the sound of your booming laugh, never again your gray eyes piercing mine, never again those tanned hands around me. Never again your love and your sweet words whispered in the Ancient Language in my ears. Never again will I hear you sigh _"Aníron Undómiel"_ while we make love.

Never again...

Only pain and loneliness. That is all that is left to me on my last days on Middle Earth. I obviously knew that Elessar would leave before myself. My People's heritage may have been taken away from me, but not so completely that it does not granted me a longer life then any dunédain. But it's so painful, having to live these last days without his serene, joyful, reassuring, loving presence by my side!

My King and Master, it will be so hard to live without you...

Ah, Elessar, so many days of joy you gave me! So many days of happiness, so many nights of complete and utter ecstasy. How can I live without you, my Strider, guardian of the North, my Aragorn, heir of Elendil, my Elessar, the Elfstone... It doesn't matter to me that you were a great King of men; I'll always remember you as my great love. What I will always remember is the promises you made me on the most crucial times of your life, every single one of them fulfilled. I will remember your loving words and self-abnegation. I will remember your pained face the moment I told you my decision of staying on Middle Earth when my Father left for Valinor.

And now I see you here, lying on this cold stone, and not in the safe and warm haven of my arms, doomed to eternal sleep, never to wake up again. I know I will meet you again on the Land of Beyond, my beloved, but it will take a long time, so long... long enough to see the son of our son's son become King of Gondor.

All I wish is to stay sitting here, by your side, as the years go by and the Valar's Blessing bleeds out of my body, until Death comes to claim me. But I know well that you wouldn't want me to give myself to despair like that, my Elessar. I know that what you loved about me was, above all, my strenght. Therefore, I Promise you, I won't falter again, my beloved. I promise you I'll be strong despite this overwhelming pain, despite the fact that a piece of my soul was ripped from me when you left.

I won't be returning to this place, my beloved. Not until it's my time to give myself to Eternal Sleep, not until I'm ready to join you, next to your ancestors

Farewell, my beloved Elessar. Someday, the light of Undómiel will fade from the world, and go back to meet you.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was first published (in portuguese) on my profile on Fanfiction.net on February 15th, 2005.
> 
> This was my first attempt at fanfiction, and what really kicked me into gear. So, I decided to translate all my fanfiction to english, to try and reach a new publc, meet more people, and, hopefully, gain new readers and interwebs friends =D
> 
> The idea occurred to me on one of my many re-readings of LotR: how did Arwen felt when Aragorn died? Even though she had given up on her specie's immortality, she would live longer than an human being, even a resistant one like Elessar. So, gloomy little 20yo me started to imagine her pain and suffering, seeing the man she loved and for whom she had given up on so much, dead.


End file.
